1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an educational geography game which is played with a geographic map or a world globe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There exist a vast number of educational geography games in the prior art. Typical games include a map with certain paths printed thereon and game pieces for travelling the given routes as well as some type of method of chance by which the route and/or the distance to be travelled is determined.
One game apparatus of that type is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,946 to Bain. Playing cards and a chance number indicator determine a distance to be travelled and the player moves his game piece on the map along a given route. Also employed are a die or dice and a departure book for accelerated travel by air.
A game which relates to worldwide air travel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,818 to Escott. In several respects similar to one of the most popular of all board games, MONOPOLY, the Escott travel game uses a world map with imprinted airline routes. The players travel from one location to another by moving their travel tokens and they purchase air routes with the play money provided for that purpose.
It is common to all of the prior art games that travel routes are already predetermined and imprinted on the map. Most games also utilize game pieces for movement along the given paths. Accordingly, only rather few geographic locations will be visited during the course of a game and, furthermore, the locations will be the same every time those games are played. Finally, it appears that most of the games are overly complicated and thus cannot be played by children under a certain age.